The Cast of Slayers meets the Cast of Harry Potter
by Serylis
Summary: Crossover with Harry P...**HP/DM SLASH** Lina/Xellos... Have you ever wondered what would happen if Xellos and Snape colided??? A lot of fun mischief, thats what!! Read on, and I promise that it will get better and funnier as I go along...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Cast of Slayers  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and whoever else owns the copyrights. Slayers belong to their respective owners as well. Sadly, I'm not one of them...  
  
Notes: This is a SLASH story, that means it has a relationship between two males. If you don't like, don't read, simple as that.   
  
Oh, my email is serylis_fire@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: This is a slash story, as stated in my notes. There is also a lot of out of character-ness and some AU.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Amelia/Zel, Gourry/Syphiel, Hermione/Ron, and soon to be Lina/Xellos  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (when used)  
~^v^~ means within a setting scene change  
***Some place*** means actually changing places (Dimentions)  
{{**FLASHBACK/END**}}  
~^v^~ On with the story!!  
"Fireball!!"  
  
A ball of red flame came crashing through the wall of the bandit's stronghold. In the midst of the rubble cam a short red-haired girl and her travening companions.  
  
"N-No, not you!" yelled the survivors of the fireball. "Run for your lives, it's Lina Inverse!" The short sorceress sighed as the group of bandits fled. Looking over at her friends, then at the treasure in front of her and sighed again.  
  
"Might as well take it." she said solemly.  
  
"Miss Lina, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself. Have you been sick?" a bouncy young woman came in through the newly-made doorway asked. 'This can't be good, she's not even going through the treasure like she usually does.' the girl thought.  
  
"I'm alright, Amelia. Its just that its not like it used to be, before the whole overlord thing, ya know?? It's boring now." Lina looked kind of sad as she sat amidst the gold and jewels. "I mean, we're heading to Seiroon and then you and Zel are staying there, and Gourry is staying with Syphiel in New Atlas City, and we haven't seen Filia or Val-chan, and who knows where Xellos is. I'm gonna be all alone!" By this time, Lina's rant had been completely drowned out by her tears.   
  
"Oh, Lina-san, stop that. You're making me cry, too." Amelia, princess of Seiroon, sobbed. Trying to hide evidence of her tears, she went over to hug her friend. "Don't worry, we'll see eachother all the time."  
  
Re-gaining control of herself, Lina chided herself. 'Idiot, how could you let your guard down like that! You broke down in front of everyone, thats not allowed!' Furiously wiping away her tears, she turned to Amelia. "I have an idea. Before we all split up, lets have a get together! You know, we could invite Filia-san and everybody! How does that sound?"  
  
Smiling at the light started to come back to life in her best friends' eyes, Amelia agreed immediately.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Three days later, they had it all planned. It was only going to be a few people, but that didn't matter. Lina sent off little spelled messaged to Filia and Syphiel, while she and Amelia brooded about how to contact Xellos. The get together was going to take place a week from then at a small village tavern near Seiroon.  
  
***At Hogwarts***  
  
"Let the feast begin!"  
  
With those words, the five tables (including the staff's) filled with dishes overflowing with food.  
  
At one particular table, three familiar faces were chowing down while talking about their summers.  
  
"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked as she buttered a roll.  
  
"It sucked, since I couldnt go anywhere, not even Ron's house." he replied. "Your's?"  
  
"It was...interesting." she said, looking at Ron. He, in turn, started to turn as red as his hair. Seeing this, Harry knew exactly what they did over the summer.  
  
'About damn time, too. We're finally sixth years, and they JUST get together. Jeeze, what took them so long.?' Glancing over to the Slytherin table, he saw Malfoy looking around the Great Hall. Averting his eyes before they met, he remembered what happened on the train leaving Hogwarts earlier that summer.  
  
{{**FLASHBACK**}}  
  
Tired of watching his two best friends making googly eyes at eachother, Harry excused himself, saying he needed to use the loo. Walking up and down the hall, he couldn't put his ming to rest. Seeing his school-mates constantly give him looks of pity over the Cedric incident, he had grown somewhat distant over the year. 'Even Ron and 'Mione do it, though they deny it.' he thought to himself. The only person who he didn't see pity from, even on the day that it happened, was Malfoy.  
  
As if his thoughts summoned him, Draco Malfoy himself stepped out of the door to the boy's loo. Seeing Harry standing there, Malfoy beckoned for him to follow. If Ron had been there, he would have tried to stop Harry, but what Ron didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. 'If Ron knew that me and Draco had grown close in the last year, he'd kill me.' Harry thought as Draco led him into one of the strage compartments.  
  
Thinking that this was going to be another one of their lenghty chats about nothing in particular, he was suprised when he felt hot lips press against his. Without thinking, he leaned into the kiss, deepening it by opening his mouth and letting his tongue seek permission to enter the other nouth. Permission granted, and a battle of tongues ensued, each exploring eagerly.  
  
Finally breaking apart, they looked into eachothers' eyes, seeing what they knew was in their hearts. Finding it, they sighed and leaned into a loose embrace.  
  
{{**END FLASHBACK**}}  
  
Harry was suprised that his two best friends didn't neven notice his lapse into the past. Hermione was asking Ron what his schedule was for the year, while showing him hers. When she looked over at Harry, he automatically handed it over.  
  
"Damn, Double Potions with Slytherins, again." Ron said, with bairly concealed disgust. Harry tried not to smile, as he heard practically the same thing from the Slytherin table.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Ron." Hermione said in a soothing voice that hid her emotions much better than Ron's.  
  
"No, but it's Double Transfiguration, DADA and Care for Magical Creatures, Too!" Ron practically shouted, while keeping his voice low.  
  
***Slayers World***  
  
A week had passed quickly, and soon enough the whole group was sitting at a table in the small tavern they were at. Lina was practicallyglowing as she saw everyone again. However, she wasn't as happy as she let on to believe.  
  
'Where is he?' Lina thought. 'He better get here.' Mentally growling at herself, Lina turned her attention back to the conversation.  
  
"So Fillia, where's Val-chan?" Amelia asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I left him with a babysitter. He was asleep when I left."  
  
All of a sudden, there was a poke in her back.  
  
"What the hell?" Lina screamed as she spun around. There, sitting behind her, was Xellos Metallium, the person she'd been waiting for half the night. "Xellos! Don't do that! You made me spill my water! You Namagomi!"  
  
"Oh, dear. I'll go get some napkins." Syphiel said, going to the kitchen, passing the smirking faces of Zel and Amelia as she went.  
  
Once she left, Xellos pulled out something from one of his pockets. "Here Lina-chan. I have a present for you!" He explained while handing her the blackish-silver stone.  
  
Reaching out, Lina grasped the stone. Suddenly there was a bright light and when Syphiel came back in the room, no one was there, except a note lying on the table.  
  
Don't worry about the gang, L-sama has something...special...planned for them. They'll be back in a little while. ((^.^))  
Xellos Metallium  
  
"Oh, my." was all that was heard as both the note and Syphie hit the floor.  
  
TBC...  
If you have any questions, please ask. I will try to explain if you get confused. Please R/R as well!!!!  
  
~Serylis~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers in the first chapter... look back to there for notes, pairings, warnings, etc...  
  
'blah blah' mean thoughts  
  
/blah blah/ means parseltongue (if used)  
  
~^v^~ means within a setting scene change  
  
***Some place*** means actually changing places (Dimentions)  
  
{{**FLASHBACK/END**}}  
  
~^v^~ On to Chapter 2  
  
***Hogwarts - Care of Magical Creatures - Late Fall***  
  
Harry Sighed as he rotated his egg once more. Setting the tongs aside, he looked over at his two best friends. Somehow, they had managed to get the same fireplace. As for Harry, well, he got stuck with Goyle.   
  
'If only I was paired up with Draco' he thought sullenly. 'Ron and 'Mione are across the room with their eggs at the same fire, I'm stuck with Gooyle, and Draco's stuck with Crabbe! Why, oh why, are the Fates so cruel? Fortunately, mine and Draco's are right next to eachother. Unfortunately, Dumb and Dumber are sitting next to eachother and I can't talk to Drake.'  
  
As his mind wandered some more, he turned the egg over in the embers of the flame once more.  
  
Hagrid, Harry's teacher and friend, had given each person in their class an egg. A fire-drake egg. Hagrid had always had something for dragons, and because the school board (the professors and Dumbledore, among others) said 'no' he could not have the students hatch dragons, he settled for the next best thing... mini-dragons, also known as fire-drakes. Somehow, he was able to aquire enough eggs for one double class, so he chose his sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class to take care of them.  
  
So, here they were, in a new building filled with numerous fireplaces, sitting around rotating a bunch of eggs. Looking around once more, Harry noticed that there was a faint light floating above them. He was about to call Hagrid over when it suddenly flared and momentarily blinded him. There was a simultanious gasp around the room as something - no, MANY somethings - fell on top of him and Goyle. A strange groan was all he heard as he passed out.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Lina groaned again as she clenched the blackish stone. Trying to move, she discovered that many bodies were on top of her. Opening her eyes, all she could see was yellow. A moment later, she noticed that the chest against hers was deffinately male, and she took a deep breth and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Gourry! Get the HELL off of me you PERVERT!" Struggling, Lina tried to push Gourry off, to no avail. Lina, her head sticking out of the pile, looked around when she could not shift her living blanket off of her. Seeing a bunch of people staring at her, her temper flared once more. "Well? Arn't you going to help me?" she schrieked, glaring at the class.   
  
About two minutes later, a huge man lumbered over and started to pull the bodies off of her.  
  
Getting up, Lina looked around with death in her eyes, searching for a certian purple haired mazoku. Seeing him sitting next to the closest fireplace, she rounded on him.  
  
"Xellos! What the hell is this black stone? Where are we?! Bring us back home right NOW!"  
  
"Sa, sa... Lina-chan, one question at a time. First, sore wa himitsu desu; second, we are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and third, I can't do that." Xellos said, while trying to look innocent.  
  
"And why not?" she whispered, with a chill in her voice. "And don't you DARE say that is a secret, Xellos." A chillingly deadly promice was held in her voice.  
  
"Because I did not make that stone, of course! You know that if I had made it it would have been blood red, not a silvery black." he said, as if it were a fact. "Plus, only the one who made it can bring us back to our world." A small smile played over his lips. Observing everyone else in the room, he noticed a red-haired boy and a girl with bushy hair helping up one of the people they had landed on while another huge boy helped up the other. He also noticed how a boy with silvery blonde hair tried not to look longingly and worried over at the first boy the two were helping. Brining her attention back to Lina, he noticed she was sputtering.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't make it?! How did you get it? Why did you give it to me? Who made it? Where did YOU get it?" Noticing that she was rambling, she paused. "And why are you giving me this information?" A quiet chuckle earned Xellos another hard glare.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Lina-chan!" Wagging his finger at her, and Lina was stopped from retorting when an old man with a long beard walked in with a plump woman. Xellos walkid over to the man, who was obviously powerful, and started to talk to him in low tones.  
  
~^v^~  
  
Draco watched in amusement as the bicker between the short red-head and the purple-haired guy ended when Dumbledore entered. Hearing a chuckle, he noticed that Dumbledore and the guy he heard was called Xellos talk in low tones. It was the Headmaster who had chuckled, and he stepped up to address the whole class. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey worked her way through the tangle of bodies, levetating all the people Hagrid had moved aside to free the red-head onto floating strechers. His attention, however, was drawn from where his boyfriend was being checked over by Pomfrey to Dumbledore, who was starting to talk to the class.  
  
"Now, we have some guests who will be staying here for a while, if you would all follow me to the Great Hall, I can introduce all of our guests to every one at dinner.'  
  
With that, everyone who was able to followed Dumbledore to the great Hall, as class was practically over with anyways.  
  
TBC...  
  
~^v^~  
  
Sorry about the long wait! I hope you like this! Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you liked the first one!!!!! 


End file.
